goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Suspended
Suspended This is the first ans only apperance of micheal's older brother, grounder Transcript Grounder (when he saw a D+ on his paper) :Oh, I hate school. I wish I never have to go to school again. Henry: :Come on, Grounder. :June: it's not that bad. Grounder :Yes, it is! We're trapped in here day after day, doing boring stuff, and standing in line for cold crappy food that they don't even give me time to eat! Oh, I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I just wish there was some way to get out of school and get to stay home and be free! Fireman :I'm a fireman!!! Woohoo!!! I'm a fireman!!! (sees Principal angry) Oops! Principal :(angry) that is a flagrant violation of school safety rules (takes away the fire extinguisher from him) not to mention federal law, your suspended. Fireman :What? Principal :You heard me, (puts away the fire extinguisher back into its case) you are hereby order to stay out of the school for one entire week! ---- Teacher :Yes? Oh, thank you, Grounder. You're right. I really should have this immediately. It's not safe other wise. Thank you now. ---- Grounder :(after his fire extinguisher plan failed) Hey, that stupid dork was suppose to suspend me. Principal :Grounder, did you just call me a stupid dork? Grounder :NO, NO NO.... (realizes he could be suspended for doing that) I mean yes, I did call you a STUPID DORK!!! Principal :That's a violation of the school constitution, article 54, section C, paragraph 2, your suspended. Grounder :Yes. I mean...Awwww Geee?! ---- Mom :Grounder honey. Your shredded meat is on the table. Harold :No thanks, mom. I want to get to school EARLY today to get a headstart on my work. Dad :Has he been eating the instant coffee again? ---- Grounder: :I hate being suspended, and it's only Monday! I can't take it! I WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL! ---- :Grounder ''(being covered in hot cheese because the janitor poured it in the trash)'' :Stupid cheese! Grounder (incognito as an Italian pizza delivery man) :(to Principal) Someone ordered a pizza for the teacher's lounge? Principal :What are you doing, Kid? Grounder :(in a fake Italian accent) Whad'ya talkin about? I'm not...a kid...Im a little old Italian man delivering a pizza. See, I... I... even have a mustache. (he rips grounder's off mustache) OWW!!! Principal :That's another week of suspension for you, young man. Grounder :Awww!!! ---- Principal :Repeat slowly after me. Grounder :Slowly after me... Principal :No! Not yet. Ok, I won't enter the school ground for the next three weeks. Grounder :I won't enter the school ground for the next three weeks. Principal :Good, I'll see you in three weeks. Grounder :Good, I'll see you in three weeks. Principal :grounder Grounder :Grounder Principal ''' :Do'h. ---- '''Principal :I've gotta get in there. Get off me, you stupid bee! ---- Principal ''(after seeing Grounder planning to go to school once again)'' :Well, well, well, so you just keep pushing your luck mister. I'm afriad it's another week of suspension for you. Grounder :NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Henry :Principal, look at him. (Grounder is sad) Don't you think he learned his lesson? Principal :Rules are rules, young man. June: :But come on, hasn't he suffered enough?! Principal :Son, the school constitution has very strict previsions. Now don't test my patience. Henry :But you're not being reasonable. Your acting like a tyrant. Principal :(angry) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BACKTALK! YOUR SUSPENDED FOR TWO DAYS! June :What?! You gotta be kidding! Principal :You want to make it a week? (Henry with a sad look) ---- :Grounder: he saw a D+ on his paper Oh, I hate school. I wish I never have to go to school again. :Henry: Come on, Grounder :June: it's not that bad. :Grounder: Yes, it is! We're trapped in here day after day, doing boring stuff, and standing in line for cold crappy food that they don't even give me time to eat! Oh, I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I just wish there was some way to get out of school and get to stay home and be free! ---- :Principal: What the devil's going on?! :Fireman: Woohoo! I'm a fireman! Oops! :Principal: Sir, that is a flagrant violation of school safety rules not to mention federal law, you're suspended! :Fireman: What?! :Principal: You heard me. You are hereby order to stay out of the school for one entire week! ---- :Principal: Yes? Oh! Thank you, Grounder. You’re right, I should have this fire extinguisher refilled immediately. It’s not safe, otherwise. Thank you though. Now run along to your class. :Grounder: Hey! That stupid dork was supposed to suspend me! :Principal: heard Grounder; walks out of his office; offended Grounder, did you just call me a stupid dork? :Grounder: No, no, no, no! he could be suspended for doing that I mean yes. Yes, I did call you a stupid dork! :Principal: That’s a violation against the school constitution Article 34, Section C, Paragraph 2. You’re suspended. :Grounder: YES! I mean- awww, gee... ---- :Principal: Grounder, you're not supposed to be within a hundred yards of school property. :Grounder: But Principal... :Principal: I'm sorry, Grounder. But the school constitution demands that I give you another week of suspension. :Grounder: Another week? No, please! :Principal: Rules are rules. Now, promise me, Grounder, that you won't let me catch you on the promises again. :Grounder: I promise, Principal Brown. I won't go on the promises again. ---- *'Grounder': This is perfect. I'll uses fool proof disguise to pretend delivering a pizza. Then, I'll make run into class. Oh, what a great plan. ---- :Principal: Yes, can I help you? :Grounder: Someone ordered a pizza for the teacher's lounge? :Principal: What are you doing, Kid? :Grounder: a fake Italian accent I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a kid. I'm a little old Italian man delivering a pizza. See? I-I even have a mustache. takes the mustache off of Grounder OW! :Principal: That's another week's suspension for you, young man. :Grounder: Awwwww... :Principal: Repeat slowly after me. :Grounder: Slowly after me. :Principal ': No! Not yet. Alright, now! I will not enter the school grounds for the next three weeks. :'Grounder: I will not enter the school grounds for the next three weeks. :Principal: Good, I'll see you in three weeks. :Grounder: Good, I'll see you in three weeks. :Principal: Grounder. :Grounder: Grounder. :Principal: D'oh! ---- :Principal: Hello, son. You're digging quite a hole there, aren't you? :Grounder: Yeah. See, I got suspended because I called the principal a stupid dork. as he shovels some dirt And now he won't let me into the school, as he shovels more dirt so I'm gonna tunnel in. :Principal: Is that so? That's another week's suspension for you, Mr. Greener :Grounder: Awwwww... shovel drops on his foot OW! :Principal: And fill up that hole. ---- :June and Grounder approach :Principal: What the devil's wrong with you two? You're not supposed to be within a hundred yards of this school! :Henry: With all due respect, sir, according to the school constitution, article 14, section 2, paragraph 5. :June: we are fully within our rights. :Grounder: And it says here in, uh, a-article 39, section 4, w-when a student gets suspended, he can repeal it if there are... outside circumcisions! :Henry: Grounder ...stances. :Grounder: ...stances! Outside circumstances! ---- :Principal lifts Grounder's suspension :Henry: Thanks, Principal Brown. to follow Grounder into the school :Principal Brown: Wait a minute, where are you going? and Junestops :Henry: Huh? :Principal Brown: I didn't say anything about lifting your suspension. :Henry: But Principal Brown, We-- :Principal Brown: Just kidding! Now run along! Ah Brownie, you've done it again. The true prince must temper justice with mercy. It's no wonder the children love and respect me. ---- :sprays his fire extinguisher at Principal Brown in the back :Fireman: Hey Brown, you wide load! Ha ha! :Principal Brown: That's it, young man! You're suspended! :Fireman: You can't suspend me! I'm already suspended! :Principal Brown: Well, in that case, you're unsuspended! Get back to class! :Fireman: Gotta catch me first, old ugly guy! Ha ha! Ha ha! :Principal Brown: Come back here, pal! Brown furiously chases Fireman as he falls in the hole Whoa! GROOOUNDEEER!!!